Moving Away
by Harry'sGirl1993
Summary: Yami Mahad Mana & My OC Nanu play with each in the garden Yami ends up crushing on Nanu but what does he know he's only 7 at the time XD but Nanu has some bad news for Yami find out what the news is in the story though ;
1. Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Story Moving Away! Chapter 1

Me: Hey everyone its Yugi'sgirl93 this is my first it's back in ancient Egypt its first set when Yami/ Atem Mahad Mana and My OC Nanu are little kids. And from there on it goes to when Yami/ Atem becomes pharaoh & all that.

Summary: Yami Mahad Mana & My OC Nanu play with each in the garden Yami ends up crushing on Nanu but what does he know he's only 7 at the time XD but Nanu has some bad news for Yami find out what the news is in the story though ;)

Me: Alright here's Yami & Yugi with the disclaimer & warning.

Yugi: My girl doesn't own yugioh she only owns Nanu the Name for Yami's mom Meg Nanu's parents and this fanfic she came up with.

Yami: If you flame this story I will hunt you down and send you the shadow realm no one messes with my little sister when I'm around.

Me: Yup. *Hugs Yami*

Yami: *Hugs back* On with the story.

Yugi & I: Yeah! ^^

Me: Btw (by the way) I know the pharaoh's name is Atem but I'm use to calling him Yami so that's what I'm going to call him in this story but Mana and Mahad will call him prince and pharaoh later on in the story only his parents his sister Priest Seto & Nanu have the right to call him Yami. And I named his mother Layla.

Yami: Yup. On with the story.

Me: Yeah hope you enjoy and remember no flames or else my big brother will send you to the shadow realm.

Yami: Yeah.

Yugi: -_- Anyways here's the story.

Yami & I: Yup. :D

Yami: *At the age of seven goes to the garden doesn't even realize it's his own birthday*

Layla: *Sees her son in the garden alone and goes with him* What's wrong Sweetie?

Yami: Nothing Mommy I'm just waiting for my friends I promised them I meet them here.

Layla: Okay, Sweetie if you need anything I'll be in the throne room with your father.

Yami: Oke Mommy.

Mahad Mana & Nanu: *Show up and bow to the queen*

Layla: *Bows back to them & leaves*

Mahad: *Yells out to her* Don't worry your majesty I'll look after the prince. *Seeing that he's the oldest of them all*

Layla: Thank you Mahad. *Goes with her husband Aknamkanon aka Aknam and which I'm going to call him XD*

Aknam & Layla: *Rule the kingdom and such*

Yami Mahad Mana & Nanu: *Playing together*

Nanu: *Sighs and pulls Yami to the side*

Yami: Hey what's wrong Nanu?

Nanu: I need to tell you something Yami and its bad news.

Yami: I hate bad news, but what is it Nanu?

Nanu: Well my family & I are moving to another village. And we're moving today I forgot to tell you I'm sorry. I'm not sure if we'll ever see each other again.

Yami: *Sighs* I-it's fine Nanu. *Hugs her*

Nanu: *Hugs him back gets out of the hug & leaves*

Nanu her parents Aten & Chione: *Move to another village*

Mana: Where is Nanu going Prince?

Yami: She's leaving, moving to another place.

Mahad: You'll see her again Prince.

Yami: Yeah I know. *Sighs*

Mana: Let's play now.

Yami: You guys go on and play I'm going to go with my mommy.

Mahad: Okay Prince.

Yami: *Goes to the throne room* Mommy! *Starts to cry*

Aknam & Layla: What's wrong son?

Yami: *Still crying*

Layla: Come here sweetie.

Yami: *Runs up to Layla crying and hugs her*

Layla: I'll talk to him Aknam.

Aknam: Alright.

Layla: *Picks up Yami and goes to Yami's room holding him sits on Yami's bed sets him on her lap* What's wrong baby? *Pregnant with a baby girl Meg but doesn't care her baby boy is crying she's actually 7 months pregnant*

Yami: Well my best friend Nanu moved away. *Crying*

Layla: Aw you have a little crush on her huh sweetie?

Yami: What's a crush? o.O

Layla: A crush is when you like someone a lot. Do you like Nanu a lot?

Yami: Yes I do Mommy, but I'll never see her again. *Cries even more*

Layla: It'll all be okay sweetie you might see her again. *Rubs his back*

Yami: Okay Mommy. I wuv you Mommy.

Layla: I love you too baby. And your new baby sister does too.

Yami: I wuv you little sister.

Layla: Oh! She heard you sweetie.

Yami: Yay! *Giggles*

Layla: *Laughs* You okay now?

Yami: Uh-Huh! ^^

Layla: Good. Oh I forgot today is your seventh birthday.

Yami: Oh yeah. *Giggles* I'm seven yay! But I'm not really happy I miss my best friend.

Layla: I know sweetie but things will be fine.

Yami: Oke. *Goes back to playing with Mahad & Mana*

Layla: *Goes back with Aknam*

Aknam: What was wrong with our son?

Layla: He was upset about Nanu leaving. Do you know about this?!

Aknam: No I had no idea Aten and Chione were leaving if I did I would have stopped them.

Layla: Alright.

Aknam: How are you doing my queen?

Layla: Good. Yami seems to be really happy about his baby sister. *Rubs her stomach*

Aknam: That's great. He'll be a great big brother to her.

Layla: Yes he will.

Yami: *Giggles playing with Mahad & Mana* **Thinks**I believe Mommy I will see Nanu again :D**

Me: Well that's it for this chapter. In chapter 2 we will time skip to Yami's 15th birthday his little sister is gonna be born & 8.

Yami: Why do you have to make me heartbroken over my first love and only love little sister?

Me: Don't worry big brother you'll be with her in time but that's not until chapter 3 or chapter 4 I don't know yet. XD

Yami: Oh great please make her come back in chapter 3 please I beg of you little sister!

Me: Alright big brother.

Yami: Oh thank you.

Yugi: Alright uh… see you all until next chapter.

Yami & I: Yup. ^.^

Yugi: Come on Meg let's go to do things alone.

Me: *Giggles* Okay Yugi.

Yami: GRRRR!

Yugi & I: *Go out on a date*

Yami: GRRRR! Anyways remember no flames or shadow realm you go and thanks for reading. We hopped you enjoyed. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Story Moving Away! Chapter 2

Me: Yay! Chapter 2 where we time skip to Yami's 15th birthday and when his little sister is born and 8 disclaimer and warning please boys! ^^

Yugi: Meg doesn't own yugioh she only owns the name of Yami's mom um… Meg Nanu Nanu's parents and this story, but that's about all show owns. Here's Yami with the warning.

Yami: If you flame Meg's stories I will hunt you down and send you all to the shadow realm.

Me: We all hope you enjoy. ^^ Oh and *means the actions they do* and **means thinking ^^**

Yami & Yugi: Yup. On with the story.

Aknam Layla & Meg: *Set up a surprise party for Yami*

Meg: Mommy will big brother like his party?

Layla: Yes Meggie.

Yami: *Goes out of his room and with his parents and little sister* Do you guys know what today is?

Meg: Um…. No.

Yami: Mother Father please tell me you guys do?

Aknam: The day I pass the crown over to you?

Layla: Yes what your father said.

Yami: No! *Runs out to the garden crying* **Thinks**They don't remember it's my birthday and the day Nanu left with her family. I miss her so much!**

Nanu: *Sighs* Mom I really miss Yami.

Chione: I know Nanu but we had to move The Prince won't be able to marry because you're just a villager.

Aten: Your mother's right Nanu.

Nanu: I hate you guys and once I'm 18 I'm leaving! *Runs to her room and cries*

Yami: Man I hate this! *Still crying*

Seto: *Walks past the garden and sees Yami crying* What's the matter little cousin?

Yami: My parents and little sister don't know what today is.

Seto: Hmm your birthday?

Yami: Yes that and something else.

Seto: What else?

Yami: Do you remember my best friend Nanu?

Seto: How could I forget my little cousin first crush? Wait she left on your birthday huh?

Yami: Yes on my seventh birthday. I really hate my birthday because of that! My mother has been telling me she'll be back but I just don't believe her anymore! *Starts to cry even more*

Seto: *Hugs him* Its fine cousin you'll see her again someday just have faith.

Yami: *Hugs back* Thanks Seto. You're the best.

Seto: You're welcome. Now come with me.

Yami: Uh…. Okay.

Seto: *Leads him to the throne room*

Aknam Layla Meg Mahad & Mana: Happy birthday!

Yami: Thank you. *Sighs* But what's so happy about it if I'm always feeling upset?!

Layla: Oh sweetie you still miss her don't you?

Yami: Yes I do mother. I think that I might…never mind! *Runs to his room with tears forming in his eyes and falling*

Aknam: I thought he would be over this girl already.

Layla: Aknam! How could you say that?! She was his first crush he never got to tell her how he felt about her and he believes he never will!

Aknam: I never saw it that way but that doesn't matter when he's 18 he must marry some foreign girl!

Layla: No! I was a villager girl just like Nanu your parents let you marry me! Why can't we do the same for our son?!

Aknam: Alright we'll talk about this on his 18th birthday.

Layla: *Hugs him* Good.

Meg: o.o

Yami: *Still crying lies on his bed*

Layla: I'll go talk to him.

Aknam: Alright I'll keep an eye on Meg then.

Layla: Alright. *Goes to Yami's room and sits on his bed* Are you okay, Sweetie?

Yami: No I really miss Nanu and she hasn't returned like you said she will Mother! *Still crying*

Layla: I'm very sorry, Sweetie just be true to your heart and she will come back to you.

Yami: Okay Mother. *Wipes his tears away*

Layla: *Hugs Yami*

Yami: *Hugs her back* I love you Mother.

Layla: I love you too, Sweetie.

Me: And that's the end of chapter 2.

Yami: We hope you liked it.

Yugi: Yeah.

Yami: But remember no flames or else I'll hunt you down and send you to the shadow realm.

Yugi & I: Yeah so no flames. See ya all until next chapter.

Me: We're time skipping three years after 15 so that is 18 Yami's 18th birthday is coming next chapter. Will Yami and Nanu ever get back together? Find out next chapter. Oh and if you're wondering how Nanu is the same age as Yami well her birthday is months after his. His birthday is January 15th and Nanu's birthday is my birthday XD May 16th :D well see ya all next chapter. Oh and Yami's sister will be 11 in the next chapter so it's been 11 years since Yami & Nanu seen each other XD I'm so evil :D anyways see ya all next chapter XD


	3. Chapter 3

Yu-Gi-Oh! Story Moving Away! Chapter 3

Me: Alright here's chapter 3 and we're time skipping to Yami's 18th birthday will Nanu and him see each other now? Read and find out. Here are my favorites from yugioh with the disclaimer and warning.

Yugi: Meg doesn't own yugioh she only owns Nanu Nanu's parents Meg the name she has for Yami's mom and this fanfic.

Yami: If you flame Meg's story I will hunt you all down and send you to the shadow realm.

Yugi & I: Yeah so no flames enjoy the rest of the story. ^^

Yami: *Wakes up and goes to the throne room today is his 18th birthday and the day his father passes the crown over to him*sighs*

Aknam: What's wrong son?

Yami: It's nothing Father.

Aknam: Alright son. *Passes the crown over to him and leads him to the crowd*

Yami: Uhhh…. Hi.

The People: *Bow*

Yami: Alright Father I'm done here can I go now please? I hate this day!

Aknam: Yes but there's a party for you later today.

Yami: Fine. *Goes off to the garden and sits by the pond there*

Nanu: *Writes a note for her parents even if she's not 18 yet she can't take it anymore to be away from Yami. Goes outside gets her horse and rides to the palace and gets there in an hour or so*

Seto: *Sees her helps her off her horse takes it to the stables* How are things Nanu?

Nanu: Horrible I ran away from home! I'm sick of being away from Yami! I love him!

Seto: Oh Yami feels the same way for you.

Aknam: Yami come here now!

Yami: *Goes to Aknam* Yes Father?

Shimon: Pharaoh you need to choose from these beautiful girls to be your wife.

Yami: No I can't! I'm sorry you all are very pretty but my heart already belongs to someone else. *Runs out of the throne room crying*

Layla: *Sighs*

Aknam: What's wrong?

Layla: You don't understand our son's feelings Aknam!

Aknam: What do you mean?

The Girls: *Leave*

Layla: He's already in love with Nanu Aknam!

Aknam: *Sighs* I see.

Yami: *Sits in the garden by the pond & stares into the water*

Seto: Well there he is Nanu go talk to him ;)

Nanu: *Nods* Thank you Seto.

Seto: You're welcome.

Nanu: *Goes up to Yami*

Yami: *Looks up from looking at the water in the pond* Nanu is that you?

Nanu: *Giggles* Yes it's me Yami.

Yami: Oh Nanu… *Runs up to her and hugs her wraps his arms around her waist* I missed you so much. I thought I would…never see you again.

Nanu: I missed you so much too and I thought I would never see you again either. Actually my parents don't understand my feelings for you.

Yami: And what exactly are those feelings if you don't mind me asking?

Nanu: *Giggles & blushes* well um….I love you I always have.

Yami: *Blushes* I love you too. And I always have as well. Do you mind if I kiss you Nanu?

Nanu: *Giggles* you don't have to ask me to kiss me.

Yami: I'm sorry it's just that I'm really… *Gets cut off by Nanu was actually gonna say I'm really careful with my actions XD*

Nanu: You talk too much Yami just kiss me.

Yami: *Blushes strengths his grip around Nanu's waist and kisses her*His first kiss not sure if it was right*

Nanu: *Wraps her arms around Yami's neck and returns the kiss*Her first kiss as well and not sure if it was right either*

Yami: Uh… *Blushes* Did we do it right?

Nanu: I'm not sure. *Blushes too* That was my first kiss but it felt good.

Yami: *Blushes even more* That was my first kiss too. And it felt good to me too.

Seto: *Spying on them* You two did the kiss right.

Yami & Nanu: *Blush way more than they already were*

Seto: Now Yami go on and tell your parents you found your queen.

Nanu: What does he mean you found your queen? I mean I know you're Pharaoh now in all, but what does he mean?

Yami: Well I was supposed to marry some foreign girl. Shimon and my father had girls from all over the world come for me to choose for my wife. I turned them all down saying they're pretty in all but my heart belongs to someone else. Do you know who that someone is Nanu?

Nanu: Me? *Blushes*

Yami: Yes Nanu you have my heart ever since I laid eyes on you when you moved away it was like my heart left with you. *Gets on one knee* Nanu will you do the honors of marrying me and become my beautiful queen?

Nanu: Yes Yami I will! *Kisses him*

Yami: *Returns the kiss*

Layla: Look at them Aknam don't they remind you of us when we were their age?

Aknam: Yes they do. Shimon tell my son to come here.

Shimon: Yes your highness.*Goes to get Yami & Nanu* Pharaoh your Father would like to talk to you and bring the girl too.

Yami: Alright. *Grabs Nanu's hand and goes to the throne room* What is it Father?

Aknam: Is she that beautiful little girl of my dear friends Aten & Chione?

Yami: Yes. Hold on! You knew her parents?!

Aknam: Yes son but I didn't know they were moving they never told me trust me if I knew I would have stopped them.

Yami: You sure Father?

Aknam: Yes son. Where are your parents Nanu?

Nanu: I ran away from home but left them a note saying that I would be with the man of my dreams. *Looks into Yami's eyes*

Yami: *Smiles and looks back into her eyes* Father will you allow me to marry her she's the best thing that's ever happened to me and she's my everything. Plus she already has my heart.

Aknam: Yes son. I never told you this but your mother was also a villager when I married her. Your grandfather didn't accept her but realized I was happy with her so he let me marry your mother. Now I'm going to ask you this son…. Are you happy with this beautiful young lady?

Yami: yes very happy father.

Aten & Chione: *read the note from Nanu & go to the palace* Nanu?!

Aknam: then you can marry her.

Yami: *hugs him* Thank you Father.

Aten: Nanu?!

Nanu: Yes Daddy?

Aten: Why did you run away from home?!

Nanu: *Tears form in her eyes* I was sick of being away from Yami I love him Daddy please don't take me away from him. My heart will break if you do.

Aten: But the rule states no villager can marry a Pharaoh.

Aknam: Aten my dear friend I say we should let our children marry. They're really happy together. Do you really want to keep them apart again?

Aten: No.

Chione: I don't either, if it makes My Baby happy then fine.

Aten: I agree. Nanu we're going back home, but you can stay here with your future husband.

Nanu: Thank you Daddy. *Hugs both her parents*

Aten & Chione: *Hug her back and then they let go and go back home*

Aknam: And now son it's time for that party of yours.

Yami: I guess it is. *Laughs*

Layla: *Hugs Yami* Oh that's my cheerful baby boy I want to hear.

Yami: *Laughs & hugs her back*

Layla: *Let's go of him*

Meg: *Hugs Yami*

Yami: *Hugs her back*

Meg: *Stops hugging him*

Yami: Nanu this is my little sister Meg she's 11. Can you believe it's been 11 years since we've seen each other dear?

Nanu: *Giggles* Yes I know love it has been that long. And she's so cute.

Meg: *Giggles*

Aknam Layla Mahad Mana Yami Nanu & Meg: *All party for Yami for his birthday and becoming Pharaoh*

Aknam Layla Mahad Mana & Meg: *Go off to bed after awhile*

Yami & Nanu: *Spending some time together in the garden they have some catching up to do it's been 11 years since they've seen each other*

Me: And that is the end of chapter 3 in chapter 4 it will be Yami's & Nanu's wedding they'll plan it and all. Then the night of their wedding Bakura kidnaps Nanu and uses her to get to Yami he tortures her almost kills her and he almost rapes her but doesn't, but Yami gets to them just in time or does he? :D you gotta read to find out XDD

Yami: Yeah anyways we hopped you enjoyed this chapter remember no flames unless you want to go to the shadow realm.

Yugi: Yup well see ya all later come on Meg let's go have some alone time ;)

Me: Yay!

Yugi & I: *Go have some alone time*

Yami: -_- Great. Oh well see ya all later.


	4. Chapter 4

Yu-Gi-Oh! Story Moving Away! Chapter 4

Me: yay! Chapter 4 Yami and Nanu's wedding.

Yami: great. -_- I been wanting to get married not!

Nanu: Hey! What do mean by that?! You don't love me?!

Yami: No, no I do love you Nanu it's just that I'm not ready for it. XD

Nanu: *Giggles* Me either but oh well.

Me: Hey you two love birds quiet and on with this thingy so we can get the story going! . oh and *means da actions* **thinks**means that the person is thinking** **means next morning**

Yugi: Yeah! .

Nanu & Yami: Fine! -_-

Me: Now Yugi do the disclaimer and you two love birds do the warning.

Yugi: Meg doesn't own yugioh she only owns the name for Yami's mom this story Meg Nanu and Nanu's parents but that's all she owns.

Yami & Nanu: If you flame this story we will hunt you down and send you all to the shadow realm.

Yugi & I: Yeah so no flames.

All of us: We hope you like the story if you want to know what happens in this chapter go back to the end of chapter three and read the ending :D well anyways enjoy.

Aknam: Alright son when do you want this wedding?

Yami: I want it done as soon as possible. How about tomorrow or is that too much?

Aknam: No that's fine son. We can have it tomorrow. Shimon get everything ready now.

Shimon: Yes sir. *Does so and comes back two hours later* everything is set sire.

Aknam: Good thank you Shimon.

Shimon: You're welcome. *Leaves*

Aknam: Where is Nanu anyways Yami?

Yami: Uh…she's with Mother I think.

Nanu: *Comes from behind and hugs him from behind* I love you.

Yami: *Blushes* I love you too.

Nanu: When is our wedding? Not that I mind.

Yami: *Pulls her to the front so he's looking her in the eyes* How does tomorrow sound dear?

Nanu: Sounds great to me love.

Yami: Good.

Layla: *Stands next to Aknam* Look how happy Yami is. Aren't you glad we let him marry this girl?

Aknam: Yes.

Yami & Nanu: *Go to the garden*

Meg: *Playing in the garden* Hi big brother! :D

Yami: Hi Meg.

Meg: You wanna play with me Yami?

Yami: Not now. I just came out here with Nanu for awhile but we're going back to do some things in a bit.

Meg: Okay.

Yami: I'm sorry little sister.

Meg: It's okay. *Goes back to playing by herself*

Yami & Nanu: *Go back to the throne room to get things done for their wedding for hours*

Aknam Layla Meg Mahad Mana Shimon & Seto: *All fallen asleep already*

Nanu: I'm tired love. Let's go to bed now.

Yami: Alright.

Yami & Nanu: *Go off to bed*

Yami: *Takes off his shirt*

Nanu: *Blushes not use to seeing him shirtless yet*

Yami: Is it too much for you to see me shirtless? I can always put my shirt back on.

Nanu: No it's fine. You look sexy shirtless. *Giggles*

Yami: *Blushes* Thank you. *Lays down next to her*

Nanu: *Cuddles next to him and onto his bare chest*

**Next morning the wedding goes on and such it becomes that night**

Yami & Nanu: *Sleep the night away they are exhausted from their big day*Cuddled together*

Bakura: *Hurts all the guards*

The guards: *pass out*

Bakura: *Laughs evilly and sneaks into Yami & Nanu's room picks up Nanu and leaves with her*

Nanu: *Wakes up half way through where he's taking her and screams* who are you?!

Bakura: *Laughs* I am Bakura the king of thieves. And I kidnapped you to get The Pharaoh to come looking for you.

Nanu: No!

Bakura: Yes! *tortures her with fire beats her almost rapes her but doesn't*

Nanu: *Screams in pain* Ahhhhhhh! Stop it! Yami please save me!

Layla: *Goes to check on Yami and Nanu* Oh no! Yami wake up now son!

Yami: *Wakes up* Huh?! What's wrong Mother?

Layla: Look next to you.

Yami: No! Nanu where is she?!

Layla: I'm not sure.

Yami: GRRR! Bakura!

Layla: Be careful going after him sweetie!

Yami: I will. *Goes to the stable grabs his horse and rides to the village of Kul Elna as fast as he can*

Nanu: *Passed out*

Yami: *Gets off his horse and goes to that little cave where the tablet of The Pharaoh's Memories is*

Bakura: *Lifts Nanu's head up* Well look who came to save you. It's The Pharaoh himself. *Laughs evilly drops her & kicks her in the stomach*

Nanu: *Groans in pain*

Yami: *Runs up to her* Nanu! Bakura what did you do to her?! Tell me!

Bakura: *Laughs evilly* I burned her alive beat her and such!

Yami: GRRR!

Bakura: What's wrong did I get The Pharaoh mad by just hurting some girl that was nothing but a villager?!

Yami: GRRR! No she's more than that to me! You would never understand the way I feel about her!

Bakura: *Laughs evilly* That's it Pharaoh spend all your time yelling at me about that nonsense while her life is being taken away as we speak!

Yami: No! *Picks up Nanu gently gets on his horse rushes her to the palace and goes to Mahad*

Mahad: What's wrong Pharaoh?

Yami: *Tears in his eyes* please Mahad you have to help me Bakura he… Hurt Nanu real bad and she's dying please Mahad you have to save her please!

Nanu: *Breathing heavily heart beat slowing down by the second*

Yami: Please Mahad! *Starts crying* I love her very much and I can't lose her!

Nanu: I-I L-Love Y-You T-Too Y-Yami B-But D-Don't G-Give U-Up O-On L-Love I-If I-I D-Die P-Please D-Don't. F-Find S-Some O-Other G-Girl.

Yami: No! Don't talk like that Nanu. Mahad please help me!

Mahad: Alright. *Heals her physically but can't heal her mentally*

Nanu: *Screams from the memory of it all*

Yami: Nanu it's alright I'm here I got Chu.

Nanu: *Hugs him crying*

Yami: *Hugs her back crying as well* I'm so glad you're alright well besides the memories of what Bakura did to you, but you have my word, Dear that I will get him back from doing this to you.

Nanu: Thank you Yami. *Shaking*

Yami: *Hugs her and tries to calm her down goes to their room with her & sets her on their bed* What else did he do to you besides burning you alive and beating you?

Nanu: T-That's all! But he almost….. Rapped me too!

Yami: What?! GRRR! That's it! I'm really going after him no one messes with my wife and gets away with it!

Nanu: I love you Yami.

Yami: I love you too Nanu.

Nanu: *Kisses Yami's neck didn't even notice that's one of his turn on spots*

Yami: *Blushes*

Nanu: *Giggles* Looks like I found one of your turn on spots.

Yami: *keeps on blushing* um…Nanu I uh….Want to try something with you….But I'm not sure if you would want to.

Nanu: and what is that? *Giggles actually knows what he means*

Yami: Uh…This… *Removes his shirt*

Nanu: *Giggles pulls him close to her and kisses his bare chest*

Yami: *Blushes and removes the rest of his Egyptian clothes*

Nanu: *Blushes and removes her clothes*

Yami & Nanu: *Have sex for about an hour and they end up falling to sleep after*

**Next morning**

Yami: *Wakes up kisses Nanu on the forehead gets dress and goes out to get things done*

Nanu: *Wakes up gets dress and follows Yami*She's afraid Bakura will come after her again*

Yami: I thought you were sleeping?

Nanu: I was but I woke up and saw you were gone so I followed. I'm afraid Bakura will kidnap me again.

Yami: Alright then.

Nanu: I love you Yami.

Yami: I love you too Nanu. *Kisses her*

Nanu: *Returns the kiss*

Me: And that's the end of chapter 4. We hoped you enjoyed.

Yugi: Will Nanu ever not be afraid of Bakura?

Nanu: Hell fucken no I won't!

Yami: *Hugs her* You will in time dear.

Nanu: *Giggles* Okay Yami.

Me: Anyways um…next chapter 5 Yami and Nanu will both try to destroy Bakura, but mostly Yami since Nanu is afraid of him Yami will at least try to destroy him next chapter but won't have any luck Bakura ends up taking the millennium puzzle and before that Yami gives Nanu a new millennium item. The millennium anklet.

Yami & Nanu: Yeah well see ya all until next chapter.

Yugi & I: Yeah what they said.

Yami Nanu Yugi & I: *Wave bye-bye* XD peace out from us all.


	5. Chapter 5

Yu-Gi-Oh! Story Moving Away! Chapter 5

Me: Hey everyone here's chapter 5 of my story. Here's Yugi with the disclaimer and Yami and Nanu with the warning.

Yugi: My girl doesn't own yugioh she only owns Meg the name she gave Yami's mom Nanu Nanu's parents and this story, but that's about it.

Yami & Nanu: If you flame this story we will hunt you all down and send you guys to the shadow realm!

Yugi & I: Yeah so no flames.

All of us: Well if you want to know what happens in this chapter look at the end of chapter 4. Well enjoy this story. ^^

**A few weeks after Yami & Nanu had sex**

Yami: Nanu I have something that I want to give you.

Nanu: And what is that love?

Yami: Um…May I have your ankle to put it on?

Nanu: *Giggles and puts her ankle out* Of, course Yami you can have all of me.

Yami: *Blushes* Well um… *Puts the anklet on her ankle*

Nanu: Oh Yami it's so beautiful. What is it though?

Yami: It's your very own millennium item it's called the Millennium Anklet, Mahad created it for you.

Nanu: Well then I should thank him for it shouldn't I?

Yami: Yes Mahad can you come in here my friend?

Mahad: Yes what is it My Pharaoh?

Nanu: Um…Thank you for creating this item for me.

Mahad: You're welcome Your Majesty.

Nanu: *Giggles* It's gonna get some time getting use to everyone calling me your majesty. *laughs*

Yami: I know.

Guards: *Come running in* Pharaoh!

Yami: What is it?

Guard 1: Bakura is destroying a nearby village he destroyed it & it is a mile away.

Nanu: No! That's the village my parents and I moved to.

Yami: Then let's go!

Nanu: Yeah!

Yami & Nanu: *Go to the stables grab their horses and go to the village a mile away*

Bakura: ah The Pharaoh and his Queen. And your mother- in –law & father- in- law are dead Pharaoh along with the others of this village! *Laughs evilly*

Nanu: Nooo! My mom and dad! *Cries into her hands*

Yami: GRRR! Bakura you snake! Slifer the Sky Dragon come forth now!

Bakura: Oh Diabound come out and destroy The Pharaoh.

Slifer & Diabound: *Come out start attacking each other with Yami and Bakura get weaker by each attack*

Diabound: *Destroys Slifer the Sky Dragon*

Yami: Nooo!

Diabound: *Attacks the spot where Yami is on his horse*

Yami: *Falls off his horse and hangs onto the edge of the cliff*

Bakura: *Laughs evilly* You won't be needing this where you're going Pharaoh. *Takes the puzzle from around Yami's neck and then he makes the spot where Yami is grabbing onto break causing Yami to fall off the cliff thinking he's dead*

Nanu: Noooooo! Yami! Guards Shada go look for him now! And a few of you guards go after Bakura and tell us what you find now!

Guards: *Nod and go the different ways Nanu told them*

Shada: *Goes with the guards who went looking for Yami*

Nanu: Shada wait for me I'm going to but first…Seto go tell Yami's parents what happened.

Seto: Yes Nanu. *Goes to do so*

Shada: Alright come on Your Majesty there's no time to lose The Pharaoh has to be around here somewhere.

Nanu: *Nods*

Shada Nanu & a few of the guards: *Go looking for Yami*

Yami: *In a cave badly wounded*Tries to stand and get out of the cave* Ow! *Gets up and out of the cave even if he's hurt really bad*

Nanu: Shada there he is!

Shada: Yes looks that way, but The Pharaoh is badly wounded.

Nanu: Yeah. *Gets off her horse runs up to Yami and hugs him*

Yami: Gah….Yes I'm fine just in pain. .

Nanu: I'm so sorry I'm hurting you aren't I?

Yami: A bit but its fine.

Nanu: *Let's go of him*

Guards: *Return* Your Majesty we found Bakura. Ah Pharaoh you are found at last.

Shada: Yes he's found.

Yami: Now where is Bakura?

Guards: Bad news Pharaoh He stole all of the items besides Master Shada's he also killed Mahad taking the Millennium Ring from him and well Master Akhenaden is under his control.

Yami: Oh no where is he?!

Guard 1: The Village of Kul Elna your highness.

Nanu: Ahhhh! Not there!

Yami: *Hugs her* It's alright, Dear I'll protect you.

Nanu: *Nods*

Yami: Alright let's go to Kul Elna.

Shada: Pharaoh you need to rest especially with those wounds.

Yami: No I must go!

Shada: Alright let's go.

Nanu: A few of you guards tell the others where we're headed.

Few of the Guards: *Nod and do as told*

Yami Nanu Shada & the rest of the guards: *Go to The Village of Kul Elna*

Me: Ooh la, la that's the end of chapter 5. Next chapter they defeat Bakura and also Akhenaden who is under Bakura's control. And they also defeat Zorc well Yami and see what Nanu does with it.

Yugi: Yup and just maybe that'll be the last chapter.

Yami: Yeah we don't know yet.

Me: It will be since this is my first story I don't want it to long but just maybe there will be a squeal to it. Like in the future Meg is reincarnated but doesn't remember her past life Yami even if he forgot his past remembers something about Meg and must protect her. Meg is my other OC & she will be in this other story as well she will have the Millennium Anklet with Nanu inside it and so on so forth haven't thought of the rest of the squeal yet that's about it.

Yugi Meg (my other OC) Yami & Nanu: Yay that's prefect! *clap* :D

Me: Thanks guys! ^^ . Great I quoted you Yugi.

Yugi: XD it's all good.

Me: Yay! *Huggles Yugi*

Yugi: *Huggles back*

Yami Nanu & Meg: Well anyways we all hopped you enjoyed don't forget to review.

Yami & Nanu: Just no flames or shadow realm you go.

Yugi Meg & I: Yeah so no flames. o_o

All of us: Well we'll see ya all until next chapter! Peace out from us all! XD


	6. Chapter 6

Yu-Gi-Oh! Story Moving Away! Chapter 6

Me: well here's the 6th and last chapter. Yes this story will have only six chapters' heck I barely write much so yeah. :P anyways Yugi Yami care to do the warning and disclaimer?

Yami & Yugi: of, course.

Yugi: Meg doesn't own YGO! Or its characters all she owns is Meg the name for Yami's mom this story Nanu and Nanu's parents.

Yami: If you flame my little sister's story I will hunt you down and send you to the shadow realm.

Nanu: I will to!

Yugi Meg & I: oh boy please no flames unless you want to go to the shadow realm.

Yami & Nanu: *Laugh*

Me: Anyways we all hope you like the story. ^^

Yugi: yup. On with the story. ^^

Akhenaden: *Takes the Millennium Key from Shada and places it in the stone tablet*

Bakura: *Forms with Zorc and goes away for the time being*

Akhenaden: *Takes over Seto's body and blah, blah, blah…. All that stuff that's in the final season of yugioh you need to see it to actually know what I'm talking about*

Yami & Seto: *Go back to the palace*

Yami: Good they prepared for battle.

Nanu: Oh Yami you're save I'm so glad.

Yami: Yes. Zorc is… *faints*

Seto: My Pharaoh. Let me do this it's the least I can do.

Yami: Yes I trust you.

Seto: Alright prepare to attack.

Guards: *Attack with things they have*

Isis & Mana: *Go out to find the millennium items find them and bring them back*

Isis: *Distracts Zorc so Mana can take the items to Yami and she gets killed*

Mana: *Goes up to Shimon*

Shimon: *Takes the millennium key summons Exodia and has him distract Zorc for awhile gets killed*

Mana: *Goes up to Yami and gives him his Puzzle*

Yami: *Puts the Puzzle back on and summons the gods* *uses his name Atem to seal himself and Zorc into the Millennium Puzzle*collapses falls to his knees soul disappearing from him by the minute*

Nanu: *Runs up to him and holds him in her arms* Yami please don't leave me you just can't please! I beg of you! I love you very much! *Starts to cry*

Yami: I-I'm S-Sorry N-Nanu B-But I-I J-Just C-Can't K-Keep M-My E-Eyes O-Open A-Any-M-More I-I W-Wish W-We S-Spent M-More T-Time T-Together. I-I L-Love Y-You V-Very M-Much N-Nanu D-Don't G-Give U-Up O-On L-Love F-Find S-Some-O-One E-Else B-But R-Remember I-I W-Will A-Always B-Be I-In Y-Your H-Heart A-Always. *Soul disappears into the Puzzle, the Puzzle scatters into pieces and his memory is wiped clean*

Nanu: NOOOOOOO! Yami! Please talk to me, Love please! You can't leave me like this please!

Mana: He's gone Nanu. *Tears fall from her eyes*

Nanu: NOOOO! *Holds Yami's soulless body in her arms and cries on it*

Layla Meg and Aknam: *Run out* No Yami!

Layla: My Poor, Baby! *Cries*

Meg: Big brother. *Cries as well*

Aknam: *cries too* we have to put him to rest in his tomb even if I can bare it my poor son!

Nanu Meg & Layla: *nod still crying*

Aknam: I'll go prepare the mummification procedure.

Layla: I'll go with you. And help.

Aknam: Nanu Meg mind watching over Yami's body?

Meg: *Can't talk just nods*Crying really badly she lost her only big brother & best friend*

Nanu: *Can't talk just nods*Crying really badly she lost her first love and only love*

Aknam & Layla: *Go plan everything for Yami with tears in their eyes*

Meg: *Crying over Yami's body*Big Brother! :((

Nanu: *Crying over Yami's body hopping her tears would bring him back but they don't she just keeps on crying* **Thinks*I'm going to live for a few more days after this and kill myself seal my soul into My Millennium Anklet and hope that someday in the future we will see each other again, but I won't erase my memory I want to remember everything so I can actually find my love in the future. I can't live without you Yami. I will try to live for a few more days without you no more no less*

Aknam: Nanu Meg we set everything for this afternoon and will go on until dawn.

Nanu & Meg: *Nod still crying*

Layla: *Still crying too* My poor baby, boy! *Hugs Nanu & Meg*

Nanu & Meg: *Hug her back crying*

Layla Meg & Nanu: *Keep hugging and crying*

Aknam: *Crying himself*

**Time goes on they do the funeral and all that stuff the ancient Egyptians did**

**The few days go by…. When Yami & Nanu had sex that was a few weeks before the Bakura/ Zorc thing happened so Nanu is already pregnant not only is she pregnant but with twins… So it's really effecting her**

Ancient Doctor: Wow Nanu looks like you're pregnant and with twins.

Nanu: *Tears in her eyes; still upset about losing Yami it's only been a few days* Why does it matter? They won't have a father their father is dead! *Runs out and to Yami's tomb* Oh Yami I'm pregnant, Love but, but, but they're yours I can't move on without you. I showed have told you before we even destroyed Bakura & Zorc now you will never know about them. *Cries*

Layla: *Goes to the doctor* So how is Nanu doing?

Doctor: Well you were right she is pregnant but isn't taking it well.

Layla: Oh dear. She's still upset about losing Yami. And I'm guessing he must be the father.

Doctor: Oh he is. She said so herself. *Sighs*

Layla: oh poor, Nanu. Where is she? *Sighs as well really misses her son to but is hiding it from everyone*

Doctor: I believe she went to the Pharaoh's tomb.

Layla: *Goes to Yami's tomb but it takes her a few hours*

Nanu: *Grabs a sword from inside the tomb stabs herself writes a note saying: If you find this note I already sealed my soul into the Millennium Anklet given to me by my only love therefore I killed myself so someday in the future we can see each other again. I can no longer live on like he wants me to knowing that I'm pregnant with his children so good bye everyone*Seals her soul into the Millennium Anklet before she dies after she does so she dies right away*

Layla: *Gets to Yami's tomb reads the note Nanu left* Oh no I'm too late she killed herself already and sealed her soul into the item. *Sighs* they will see each other soon enough. I love you son and miss you. Good-bye son. *Leaves with tears falling*

**Not after that they do the same with Nanu put her Millennium Anklet in the box with Yami's Millennium Puzzle and they also burry her body along with Yami's body just as she wanted to be with the man of her dreams**

**the end :D**

Me: Alright and that's the end of my story. I hopped you all enjoyed. And the squeal will be out soon. Will Yami & Nanu be reunited in it? Find out.

Yami: Gee thanks for killing me sis and making my wife be depressed about it and killing herself just to be with me in the future.

Me: You're welcome bro. ^^ XD I just wanted to put my feelings into it how I would feel for losing you Yami.

Yami: I'm sorry sis *Hugs me*

Me: *Hugs him back*

Nanu: I love you Yami.

Yami: I love you too Nanu.

Yugi: Dude, enough. Already let's end this story already.

Me: You're right my Love. ^^

Yugi: Yes I am, my dearest. ^^

All of us: well that it for now we all hope you enjoyed this story. The squeal will be up soon. See ya all later. Peace out from us all. XD well bye-bye ^_^


End file.
